Many electronic devices frequently found in the home, such as televisions, video cassette recorders, and stereos, support remote control operational capabilities. Remote control units are typically hand-held units that allow the user to more easily and conveniently control the operation of a controllable device from a remote location by manipulating controls on the remote control unit rather than requiring the user to manipulate buttons or other controls on the controllable device itself. Remote control units typically include buttons, switches, or other control mechanisms that allow the user to perform most, or all, of the operations associated with the controllable device.
Remote control capability typically involves a remote control unit and a receiver associated with the device to be controlled. The remote control unit includes a transmitter for sending command signals to the receiver. Command signals are usually transmitted via an infrared signal, responsive to the user activating a button on the remote control unit. The infrared signal is detected by an infrared receiver located on or near the front surface of the device to be controlled.
Many different types of devices support remote control capabilities. Each different device typically has a separate, dedicated remote control unit associated with it. When a user wishes to control multiple devices, the user must use the correct one of the multiple remote control units to operate the device. For a typical entertainment center in the home, three, four, or even more remote control units may be required to operate all devices. This use of multiple remote control units can be cumbersome and confusing.
Universal remote control units have been devised to control multiple devices with a single remote control unit. A universal remote control unit can be programmed to communicate with a number of different devices and thus replace a multiplicity of dedicated remote control units. Universal remote control units can typically control multiple models or brands of a single type of device and also can control multiple types of devices. For example, not only can a universal remote control unit control different models and brands of televisions, but such units can also control different types of devices, such as video cassette recorders, stereos, and the like.
Universal remote control units include programming that allows the user to perform a set-up process to program the universal remote control unit to operate a specific device. Typically, a universal remote control unit includes a code set for each device that it controls. A code set is a group of commands that operate a controllable device and are typically different for each type and brand of device. For example, the code set that controls a SONY brand television is most likely different than the code set that controls a MAGNAVOX brand stereo. The universal remote control unit, therefore, must be programmed by the user to operate each type, brand, and model of a device.
Programming a universal remote control unit during a set-up process can be a tedious task. Typically, the user is required to look in an instruction manual to identify the proper code set for each device to be controlled from a large number of possible code sets. Perusing a user's manual to identify the correct code set for many different types and brands of devices is time-consuming and interjects a high probability of error into the set-up process.
Also, each universal remote control unit is typically programmed by the user via a special sequence of programming steps. Most universal remote control units, however, do not provide the user with feedback during the programming process. A single mistake by the user during the programming process may cause the process to fail and thus may require that the entire process be repeated. Programming the universal remote control unit can therefore be a frustrating and time-consuming endeavor.
Therefore, a need exists for an automated set-up process for a remote control unit, thereby minimizing or eliminating the need for the user to use an instruction manual to manually identify the correct code set for a controllable device.